


Вокруг вселенных за секунду до щелчка

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Когда твоя прямая обязанность — ловить незарегистрированных одарённых, сложно поверить в то, что кто-то из них пришёл в этот мир, чтобы спасти тебя.





	Вокруг вселенных за секунду до щелчка

Инициатива обещала, что каждый из них может стать героем. Стать Мстителем, совсем как Черная Вдова или Соколиный глаз, а несколькими годами позже - как Пересмешница. Только они должны были стать лучше них, не предателями, а настоящими героями своей страны. Никто не упоминал в рядах этих героев Капитана Марвел или Женщину-Паука и уж тем более никогда не говорили про Квейк. Им в пример всегда приводили людей, без сверхсил и суперспособностей, обычных солдат, которые смогли взобраться на такую вершину лишь благодаря собственным человеческим показателям.

Кейт Бишоп верила в это, как никто другой. Но когда ты работаешь на Инициативу в современном Нью-Йорке рано или поздно любой вере приходит конец.

Первый надлом случился, когда их, выпускников, новое поколение агентов, выпустили в поле с целью даже не захватить - задержать до прихода силовиков неподконтрольного одарённого. Их было четверо на одного, и Кейт тогда ещё подумала, что начальство их сильно недооценивает и принимает за каких-то слабаков. Её самодовольство было раздроблено на кусочки в один миг, когда цель — хрупкая девушка с чёрными как смоль волосами — с невероятной лёгкостью, словно плюшевых игрушек, разбросала их в стороны, а затем то ли взлетела, то ли невероятно высоко прыгнула в небо и исчезла.

Единичный случай только закалил бы желание Бишоп превзойти одарённых, но, увы, каждый раз, когда она сталкивалась с ними — выступая на одной стороне или же против, эти мутанты, нелюди или результаты неудачных экспериментов, как бы общество их не называло, были быстрее, сильнее и выносливее неё. И там, где они проходили с легкостью, Кейт ломала себе кости, а вместе с ними и собственную уверенность.

Девушка, стоящая над ней во весь рост, только что пробившая кирпичную стену и ни капли при этом не пострадавшая, протягивала руку, чтобы помочь встать, а Кейт не могла найти в себе ни силы, ни желания ухватиться за неё. Ей было не впервой оказаться в подобной ситуации, когда собственное тело подводило посреди задания, но в этом дружеском жесте было что-то невероятно унизительное. Пока другие с легкостью разносят стены, она не могла не то чтобы встать, даже поднять свой собственный лук, сидя у стены на бетоне посреди кирпичных осколков.

— Эй, только не отрубайся, Кейт, — сказала незнакомка, нагибаясь, чтобы подставить плечо и помочь ей подняться на ноги. — Ты ведь сильная девочка. Давай вытащим тебя отсюда.

Они точно не были знакомы, по крайней мере Кейт так казалось. Смуглое лицо, широкую улыбку и это воронье гнездо на голове она бы запомнила. К тому же, девушка не была одета в форму агента Инициативы или хотя бы в супергеройское трико, чтобы можно было принять её за ещё одну из одаренных сотрудников. На ней была простая футболка, синяя, со  
звездой на груди, будто у какого-то фаната опального Капитана Америки, красная толстовка да короткие черные шорты и кроссовки с символикой американского флага. Кейт видела такие в коллекции у "Adidas", их сняли с продажи после инцидента.

— Ты еще кто? — говорить было больно. Кейт ещё не успела перевести дыхание после удара о бетон, но не могла не спросить.

— Америка, — бегло ответила девчонка, продолжая поддерживать ее плечом и таща на себе прочь от здания.

— Забавно, — хмыкнула Кейт. Теперь звезда на груди казалась ей еще более смешной и нелепой. Америка только помогала ей идти, но в том, как она поддерживала, с какой легкостью брала на себя её вес, было очевидное: этой девушке не составило бы никакого труда взять её на руки и понести. Но она этого не сделала, возможно, чтобы не задеть чужую гордость. Проявила жалость, чёрт её подери.

Раньше от подобных мыслей Кейт хотелось разреветься, теперь — как следует врезать главной проблеме её бед. Например, первому попавшемуся под руку одарённому. Её оправдают, скорее всего эта девчонка не была зарегистрирована, иначе уже давно стала бы частью Инициативы.

— И откуда ты меня знаешь, Америка? — Кейт задала самый очевидный вопрос, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о собственной беспомощности.

— Мы были в одной команде, принцесса, — ещё крепче обхватив её за талию, сказала Америка, повернувшись к ней лицом и улыбнувшись уголками губ. Кейт могло только показаться, но от сказанного будто бы сквозило грустью.

Это было странно, словно Америка действительно знала её. Раньше. Но вот в чем загвоздка: Кейт бы никогда этого не забыла. И потому, вместо того, чтобы ответить дружеской улыбкой, она как можно более саркастично спросила:  
— Шорты и футболка — новая супергеройская форма Инициативы?

— Не в Инициативе, — Америка отрицательно покачала головой. — Мы называли себя Юными Мстителями.

Мстители. Уже очень давно Кейт не слышала этого названия. А вместе со словом "юные" так и вовсе никогда. Конечно, она могла сильно приложиться головой о стену, но не настолько, чтобы забыть столь громкое событие, как участие в какой-то незаконной супергеройской команде. Нужно было срочно связаться с начальством. Эта Америка, кем бы она ни была, очевидно спятивший одарённый, до сих пор не пойманный. Она была опасна для общества уже хотя бы за то, что произнесла слово «Мстители».

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — усмехнулась Кейт, надеясь отвлечь девушку разговором, и прижала запястье свободной руки к бедру, там, где на браслете агента находилась кнопка экстренной помощи. — Единственная команда, в которой я состою — команда лузеров, проигрывающих таким как ты.

— И ты правда в это веришь? — Америка резко встала на месте, так, что Кейт чуть не повалилась вперед по инерции. Но не упала — девчонка всё ещё поддерживала её, тянула на себя. Кейт подняла голову и, столкнувшись с Америкой взглядом, заметила тень разочарования в её глазах. Этот невысказанный укор больно кольнул сознание, задев остывшие амбиции и похороненное глубоко внутри желание быть лучшей. По спине пробежала легкая дрожь и Кейт осторожно потянула на себя правую руку, отказываясь от помощи и перенося вес на собственные ноги. Стояла она с трудом, но всё-таки стояла.

— Я обычный человек, — Кейт пожала плечами. — А ты можешь пробивать стены и читать мысли, разве не очевидно, кто здесь настоящий победитель?

— Я не могу читать мысли, — скривилась Америка. — Почему ты вообще...

Не став дожидаться окончания вопроса, Кейт перебила, закатив глаза и затараторив:  
— Потому что я никогда не была ни в какой в команде Юных Мстителей? Потому что мы точно раньше не встречались, а ты не только знаешь мое имя, но еще и ведешь себя так, будто мы лучшие друзья? Потому что...

— Мы не друзья, — неожиданно теперь уже Америка перебила её. Кейт в вопросе подняла брови и по привычке попыталась взмахнуть рукой, но взвывшее плечо напомнило о недавнем столкновении со стеной. Она схватилась за него, зажмурившись от боли, и почувствовала на своей ладони чужую руку.

— Хэй, тише, принцесса, — Америка снова мягко поддерживала её, не давая упасть. — Ты точно хочешь идти сама? Мне не сложно тащить тебя. В другой ситуации я бы и вовсе взяла тебя на руки...

— Вот давай только обойдёмся без рук, — тут же запротестовала Кейт, делая пару неуверенных шагов в сторону и, сцепившись с Америкой взглядом, спросила. — Какого черта ты так себя ведешь? Я знать тебя не знаю.

— Зато я знаю тебя, Хоукай.

Хоукай. В последний раз так её называли в академии, на первых курсах. Она была глупой воодушевленной девчонкой и думала, что сможет стать лучшим агентом. Стрельба из лука давалась ей легче всего и однажды, в дружеском разговоре с кадетами, она обронила фразу «как бы ни был хорош Клинт Бартон, я могу быть лучше». И она была.

Ребята звали её Хоукаем, кто в шутку, кто с издевкой, за которой скрывалась зависть. Кейт действительно была хороша в стрельбе. Лучшая из лучших. Когда она закрыла все нормативы ста попаданиями из ста возможных, координатор сказал, что если бы Ник Фьюри был жив, а команда Мстителей ещё существовала, она бы точно стала следующим  
Хоукаем. Это было время золотых надежд и несбывшихся мечт. Тогда это звание ещё что-то для неё значило, но теперь?

— Хоукай? — Кейт в голос рассмеялась, не сдержавшись. — Окей, Юные Мстители еще куда ни шло, это было хотя бы забавной фантазией, но Хоукай? Я что, по-твоему, похожа на мужика, когда-то бегавшего по городу с луком наперевес?

— Не похожа, совсем не похожа, — улыбка, с которой Америка говорила, была невероятно теплой и для Кейт казалась отталкивающей и вместе с тем манящей. — Поверь мне, ты лучший Хоукай, чем Клинт Бартон, Кейт Бишоп.

Имя неприятно черкнуло слух. Личности агентов Щ.И.Т. всегда были засекречены, и даже когда Черная Вдова слила в интернет всю подноготную, она, конечно же, обнародовала не всю известную информацию. В академии ходили слухи о том, что Ник Фьюри оставил при себе данные особо ценных сотрудников, среди которых почему-то оказался Клинт Бартон, но не Наташа Романова. Если Америка была простым незарегистрированным одарённым, она не могла знать реального имени Хоукая, и потому Кейт, резко помрачнев, спросила:  
— С ним ты тоже была в команде Юных Мстителей?

— Что? — растерялась Америка. — Чёрта с два этот старпёр оказался бы в нашей команде!

— Хорошо, тогда я спрошу всего один раз, — Кейт успела пожалеть о том, что оставила лук возле здания, а потому лишь угрожающе сжала кулаки. — Кто ты такая, Америка? И ты или отвечаешь мне правду, или...

— Или что, выбьешь из меня правду сама, лузер? — та сощурила взгляд, сложив руки на груди. — Я ведь могу пробивать стены и всё такое, а ты сейчас даже на ногах еле стоишь.

Америка передразнивала её, стараясь подражать интонациям ноющей девчонки, и, казалось бы, эта издевка должна была заставить Кейт наброситься на неё, наплевав на все боли в мышцах, на сломанные кости и разгромную разницу в силе и способностях. Но вместо этого Кейт опустила кулаки, вынудив Америку разочарованно присвистнуть:  
— Что же эта вселенная сделала с тобой, Кейт Бишоп?

— Вселенная? — переспросила Кейт в растерянности, но затем махнула рукой. — А знаешь что? Не важно. Всё не важно, Америка. Что бы эта вселенная, как ты выразилась, не сделала со мной, с тобой она обойдётся куда хуже. Я агент Инициативы, а ты - незарегистрированный отброс какого-нибудь эксперимента, и можешь насмехаться надо мной  
сколько угодно, вот только не я проведу всю свою оставшуюся жизнь в силоподавляющем ошейнике.

— Вот только ни Инициатива, ни Щ.И.Т., или что тут у вас выступает за «главного» не сможет тебя спасти.

Кейт бросила в сторону Америки удивленный взгляд. Та кивнула, указав на браслет и Кейт, подняв руку и рассмотрев его поближе, увидела, что тот сломан. Вероятно, разбился, когда она упала на бетон со второго этажа во время боя.

Она осталась без связи с базой, эта Америка оттащила её уже на приличное расстояние от точки сброса, завела в какой-то малолюдный квартал, так что можно было считать, что они здесь одни. Обычная девчонка, изрядно побитая после драки против таинственной суперсильной одаренной. Маловато шансов выбраться из этой передряги живой.

— Хорошо. И как это будет? — Кейт выпрямилась, спрашивая без какого-либо страха, смирившись со своей судьбой. — Как ты убьешь меня?

— Чёрт возьми, принцесса, — рассмеялась Америка. — Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, иначе бы оставила под той бетонной плитой. Она наверняка свалилась через пару минут, как мы ушли. Я хотела только спасти тебя.

— Потому что мы вместе были в Юных Мстителях?

— Потому что ты — самое дорогое для меня, что было в Юных Мстителях.

Сказанное казалось полным безумием и Кейт даже закашлялась от удивления и смеха.

— Понимаю, как это звучит, — словно извиняясь, продолжила Америка. — Но ты ведь умная девчонка, сможешь это понять. Я не могу читать мысли, но могу пробивать порталы между вселенными, вот как это работает.

— Прости, но это какой-то бред, — вставила Кейт.

— То есть ты можешь поверить в то, что какие-то чуваки способны читать мысли, а в создание межпространственных порталов уже нет? — не скрывая сарказма, спросила Америка, сложив руки на груди. — Серьезно?

— Подловила, — Кейт нехотя согласилась. — И от чего же ты собралась меня спасать? От бетонных осколков?

Америка резко посерьёзнела:  
— Нет. К вам сюда идёт нечто страшное. Тебе наверняка не в первой слышать об инопланетянах и прочем, ведь так? У вас здесь такое уже происходило?

Кейт молча кивнула.

— В нашем мире, — Америка запнулась, будто и «тот» мир был вовсе не её. — Мы знали его как Танос. И я думала, что его нападение единично, что только тот мир пострадал. Но спустя десяток прыжков сквозь пространства т вселенные, я осознала, что это повсеместное явление. Он идёт в каждый мир, и везде происходит одно и то же. Половина населения бесследно исчезает, обращается в пепел.

— И никто нигде не смог его остановить? — не сдержавшись, с усмешкой спросила Кейт. — У вас там нет одарённых? А как же Юные Мстители? Просто Мстители? Не думаю, что именно в нашем мире больше законопослушных супергероев, которые уж точно смогли бы ему противостоять.

— Нигде, принцесса. И эта вселенная первая, куда я успела попасть до его прихода.

— И определила ты это потому что?

— Потому что я смотрю на тебя.

Меньше всего Кейт ожидала, что Америка подойдёт к ней вплотную и возьмёт её за руку. Эффект неожиданности и до сих пор не прошедшая ломота в теле заставили её застыть на месте. Лицо Америки было так близко, что Кейт не могла отвести взгляд и не заметить скопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы.

— В каждой вселенной, принцесса, в каждом мире случался один и тот же сценарий. Мстители, Защитники, Отряд Икс и многие другие сражались с Таносом и терпели поражение. А ценой тому были жизни миллионов. И, в частности, твоя, — не выдержав, Америка закрыла глаза и отвернулась, чтобы вытереть слёзы.

Кейт продолжала испуганно смотреть на неё, ещё до конца не веря, но начиная проникаться её историей. Страх подстегнуло ещё и то, что Америка внезапно со всей силы ударила по кирпичной стене здания, пробив в нём дыру, а затем продолжила:  
\- Тебя, другую, ранили и ребята сказали, чтобы я вынесла тебя с поля боя. Билли смог бы тебя вылечить, когда всё закончилось. Главное только, чтобы ты не потеряла слишком много крови. Я несла тебя на руках, и мы смеялись, шутили о том, что на мир напали инопланетяне, а всё, что ты могла предложить против них — лук и стрелы. И я готова  
поспорить, что в следующий момент мало что изменилось, - Америка замолчала, со скорбью во взгляде посмотрев на неё. - Только тебя уже не было у меня на руках, а в воздухе взвивалась песчаная пыль.

Америка снова подошла к ней, взяв за руку и, в очередной раз удивив Кейт, встала перед ней на одно колено.  
— Ты должна мне поверить, Кейт, — взмолилась она. — Поверить и пойти вместе со мной, пока ещё есть время. Пока Танос не победил.

Кейт медлила. Это всё было похоже на какой-то сюрреалистический сон, но что-то в глубине её души хотело верить этой Америке. Абсурдность ситуации достигла того пика, когда единственным логичным вариантом стало — поверить. Нужно было перевести дух.

Она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Америка перестала держать её за руку и Кейт, решив, что та поднялась с колен, молча кивнула, соглашаясь на предложение.

И открыв глаза увидела уже совершенно другой мир.


End file.
